Reunion
by animegalnya
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the Epilogue of 'Magico.' Some EmmaxShion fluffiness with some family sweetness. Enjoy! Tell me what ya think please! one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Magico.

Wow. I cried during the last, like, 20 pages of the epilogue of Magico. I read this entire series in about a week and I love it. So you'll be seeing quite a few during and after Magico fanfictions from me, including a Christmas one-shot. To start things off, here is a fanfic that takes place right after the end of the epilogue. This is how I see their reunion happening, so let me know if it sounds like it could happen. Enjoy!

Reunion

Emma took hold of the boy's hand. Was this the person she had been looking for all this time?

"Are you alright? Did those guys hurt you at all?" the boy asked.

"I'll beat 'em up!" A little girl said, poking out from behind the boy, a cat on her shoulder.

Emma locked eyes with the boy, feeling an instant connection to him. "You are…"

The boy gave her a lazy smile. "My name is Shion."

Emma gasped. That name…so familiar… A flood of memories filled her mind, of magic, adventure…and love. Tears filled her eyes. "Shion-san!" she threw her arms around the young magician, tackling him onto the tongue of the giant dragon that was all too familiar to her.

Shion blushed. "E-Emma…" he sighed, smiling a small smile and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aw…so cute." The cat chuckled.

Emma and Shion blushed, quickly pulling apart when realizing that Emma had been on top of him.

The little girl tackled Emma next. "Momma!"

More memories flooded Emma's mind. "Luu-chan!"

The cat rubbed her side against Emma's arm. "Hey, mom."

Tears filled Emma's eyes again. "Annise-chan!"

Annise smiled. "We're all together again, so we got our memories back."

"But…how is that possible?" Emma asked.

"After I found Sieg, I slowly began to remember things. I remembered Magico. I read as many books as I could on it, until I finally found something we had missed." Shion said. "As we all were reunited, starting with Sieg and I, our memories all began to return. Being close to each other is what brought back our memories."

"So now we're all together again!" Luu beamed. She clung to Shion's arm. "Can we play now, daddy?!"

Shion chuckled. "Let's get Emma settled in first, ok?"

Luu frowned but nodded. "Ok." She suddenly smiled. "Come and see my room, Emma!" she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her inside Sieg.

Annise looked at Shion. "So what about our friends? If we meet them again, will they remember as well?"

Shion shrugged. "I don't remember who our friends were yet, it's still fuzzy. We'll just have to travel the world and meet them again."

Annise smiled. "You're growing up, Shion."

Shion blushed, looking away from her. "Sh-shut up."

Annise laughed. "Come on, let's go show your wife her room."

Shion nodded. "Yeah." They walked inside Sieg and over to Luu's room where she was showing Emma all the toys Shion had bought for her on their way to finding Emma. He smiled as the woman he loved laughed and smiled with their wonderful "daughter."

"Ahem." Shion cleared his throat. "Emma is probably tired. Let me show her to her room."

"Aw…ok." Luu sat on her bed and played with her toys with Annise.

Shion held his hand out to Emma, blushing and looking away from her. "C'mon."

Emma smiled and held his hand. "'Kay!"

As they entered her room, Shion said, "This is your room, I made it a little bigger than your first room."

Emma looked confused. "Aren't we still husband and wife?"

Shion blushed. "Y-yes. Wh-what about it?"

"Don't married couples share a bedroom?"

Shion felt blood drip from his nose. "Y-you actually WANT to?"

Emma blushed. "W-Well, don't you?"

More blood dripped from Shion's nose as he tried to remain calm. "W-Well, yeah…but…that means…sh-sharing a…a…a bed."

Emma frowned. "We did once before."

"I didn't know you were in my bed until I woke up!"

Emma looked at her feet. "Oh."

'Crap, now she's sad. Think, Shion, think!' Shion panicked. "Er…o-okay! We'll share a room and a bed!"

Emma looked at him, her face lighting up. "Okay!"

Shion sighed, holding back a nosebleed at the thought of sharing a bed with his wife.

They walked into Shion's room and Emma lay on the bed, sighing. "Your bed is so soft."

Shion carefully sat next to her, putting his broom next to his nightstand. He laid down next to her, looking at her smiling, peaceful expression, her eyes closed. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Their eyes locked for the second time that day. They kissed for the first time in months, holding each other close. When they pulled apart, Shion pulled Emma's head close to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Get some sleep, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Shion-san."

"And another thing, we're married. You don't need to add '-san' to my name." he pointed out.

Emma smiled. "Alright, Shion."

With that, the two fell asleep, dreaming of their reunited family-and their love for one another.

Review please! Please let me know if their memory returning was a good idea or not! Thanks!


End file.
